Dark Matter
Dark Matter (暗黒物質 (ダークマター, Dāku Matā)) is the polar opposite of Innocence and serves as the power source for both the Noah Family and its Akuma servants. It was also used by the Black Order to make Third Exorcists. Overview Dark Matter is a substance of a malignant nature that damages the living flesh of non-Akuma and non-Noah. It causes the Blood Oil of Akuma to have the "blood virus" effect, which causes all living things, from humans and animals to plants, to break out in typically pentacle-shaped markings before their bodies solidify and they break.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 39 It also causes the gasses that rise from the spilled blood of Akuma to be noxious.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 19 As Akuma kill, the Dark Matter within them evolves and strengthens them, causing Akuma that reach Level 2 and onwards to develop specialised abilities.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 66 As the Akuma evolves, the Dark Matter also erodes more of the soul trapped within the Akuma, to the point where when they reach Level 4 their souls are so deteriorated Allen Walker cannot bear to look at them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 146, Page 124 Akuma All Akuma are created from a skeleton of Dark Matter, which acts to bind the souls of the recently departed to the skeleton and forces them to obey the Earl and the Noah, even if it visibly against their will.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 53D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 185 As an Akuma evolves, so does the Dark Matter that comprises it. As the Dark Matter evolves, the soul within the Akuma deteriorates.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 10, Page 51 The later Akuma evolutions are described as having souls in such states that Allen Walker, who has been seeing Akuma-bound souls in varying states of deterioration for years, became physically ill.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 146, Page 124 If an Akuma is killed by anything other than Innocence, then the soul powering the Akuma is consumed by the Dark Matter and lost forever.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Pages 170-174 Akuma have shown a variety of abilities as they and the Dark Matter comprising them evolves. Level 1s have a common Akuma Blood Bullet ability in which they fire bullets containing a poison which even a small amount rapidly deteriorates and kills the victim.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 43 Level 2s have individualized powers, such as elemental control,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 109 physical morphingD.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 95 and sound manipulation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 69 Level 3s seem to bring the variety back into a more grouped area of powers, where they use the pure power of Dark Matter in an energy form itself to create unique abilities.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 87 Level 4s have shown no real unique abilities among individuals as yet but they do have several shared abilities; they can create and fire Akuma Blood Bullets, use an Akuma scream capable of knocking even a General-level Exorcist down to their knees and fire Dark Matter energy bolts. The Noah Family The Noah Family use Dark Matter to give them their unique supernatural abilities and all of their powers are based off it. Because of this, they are both vulnerable to Innocence and yet also Innocence is vulnerable to them; the Noah are capable of easily destroying Innocence shards with their bare hands.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 114, Page 116 The separate, unique abilities of the Noah with the Dark Matter are as follows: * The Earl of Millennium: The Earl's abilities range from Akuma creation to expansive blasts of Dark Matter energy.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 23 His special dark matter ability is that of devouring human souls with appendages from his fingers. Volume 25, Chapter 129-132The Dark Matter he uses to make akumas is actually pieces of his own soul. * Tyki Mikk (Pleasure): Tyki's Dark Matter-granted ability is designated "Choose", which allows him to choose what he does and doesn't want to touch effectively determining what he wishes to affect him; this can range from skinD.Gray-man Manga Voume 6, Chapter 55, Page 66 to solid, inanimate objectsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 91, Page 86 to even the air.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 112, Page 89 He uses this ability to store his Teez within his body,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapte 112, Page 86 and he can also "repel" anything in his path, creating powerful explosions using air compressionD.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 115, Pages 142-143 or creating absolute vacuums about his target to suffocate them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 115, Page 146 * Sheril Kamelot (Desires): Sheril's Dark Matter allows him to use invisible "strings" to control the bodies of others,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 173 and the pull of these strings is so powerful he can break limbsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 143 and, as described by Sheril, "bend people into horrible shapes".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 17 * Wisely (Wisdom): Wisely's Dark Matter powers manifest in the "Demon Eyes" that form from the stigmata on his forehead, with which he can explode/implode the brains of his targets,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 104 read the minds of others,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 110 and force people to relive memories.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 38 * Fiidora (Corrosion): Fiidora's Dark Matter manifests in the form of multiple, eyeball-like "parasites" on his tongue, which he can inject into victims that can wreak havoc on their bodies from the inside or can remain benign and be used for surveillance purposes. * Skinn Bolic (Wrath): Skinn's Dark Matter ability is called "Wrath of God", which allows him to generate powerful, lightning-based attacksD.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 92, Page 106 and coat his body in a thick,golden armor-like shell.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 92, Page 104 He can also infuse his powers in others to manifest "chains" that allow him to attack his targets from the inside out.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 94, Page 139 * Road Kamelot (Dreams): Road's Dark Matter ability is called "Dreams", and it allows her to separate herself from reality. The Road that is typically seen in the material world is rarely the real Road,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 121, Page 51 and the only way to truly harm her when she is like that is to attack her "true body", which, whatever it happens to be at the time, is often disguised and hidden in her dream world.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 121, Page 60 * Jasdevi (Bonds): Jasdevi, who is often split into the bodies of the twins Jasdero and Devit, calls his Dark Matter-driven power "Materialization", which allows the twins, when they are split, to create something by thinking of it simultaneously,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 101, Page 77 and, when they are joined into Jasdevi, to further condense that same power by focusing it with the one, joined mind. Jasdevi, though, is still bound by certain basic laws; for example, even when imaging himself possessing the "strongest body imaginable",D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 104, Page 120 he is still vulnerable to Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 33 * Lulu Bell (Lust): Lulu Bell's Dark Matter power is called "Shapeshift", which allows her to change her body into any form she wishes.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 80 Third Exorcists In order to strengthen their forces, certain powers in Central deemed it necessary for the Black Order to utilize the Dark Matter as a weapon, resulting in the creation of the Third Exorcist Program. The Third Exorcist Program combines humans with Akuma cells, genetically altering them to use Akuma abilities based on the Dark Matter.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 157 They are able to transform their left arms into Akuma-like appendages, which increase their physical strength and allow them to cannibalize Akuma, which destroys the soul of the Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Pages 124-127 Trivia * In physics, Dark matter is an unidentified type of matter whose existence would explain a good part of physics interactions. References Navigation Category:Terminology